Epouvantail
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Petit défi que l'on m'a lancé sur Twitter et que j'ai tenté de réaliser pour Rubéale. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !


**Chalut les gens !**

 **Cet OS est le résultat d'un défi Twitter : " La manière dont Mahyar se retrouve en épouvantail dans un champ?..." de Rubéale ^^.  
**

 **Sincèrement, je suis _désolée_ Mahyar, pour avoir écrit ... ça. Pardonne-moi. Je n'écris pas ce genre de fic d'habitude. Suffit de voir Accident, j'ai un style plus "dark" et réaliste.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous faire quand même sourire un petit peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**_

* * *

Mahyar recula prudemment sous le regard furieux du chevalier de la Lumière, mais très vite, son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre et il ne put plus s'éloigner de la trajectoire de Théo, qui avait dégainé son épée. Que s'est-il passé entre les deux protagonistes vous demandez vous sûrement, et à juste titre ?

Écoutez-moi et vous saurez tout.

C'était par une paisible journée ensoleillée. Les quatre aventuriers avaient choisi de dresser leur campement près d'un champ de blé, à l'écart de tout, pour se reposer un petit peu des péripéties qu'ils venaient de vivre. En effet, le petit groupe avait recueilli, depuis quelques semaines après un difficile périple dans une forêt remplie d'araignées, un pauvre sorcier qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la rue d'un village dont ils avaient oublié le nom, sans argent et affamé, qui s'était avéré utile pour combattre les petites bêtes venimeuses et mortelles, grâce à l'incroyable précision de ses sorts.

Au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, les hommes apprirent à se mieux connaitre et le nouveau mage prenait de plus en plus ses marques. Et quelques débordements arrivèrent, forcément : des blagues un peu mauvaises, des paroles quelques peu blessantes et, le summum, le dénigrement du dieu du guerrier, le grand Euthanasie.

\- A quoi sert ce dieu, si ce n'est que pour tuer des gens innocents et transformer les Chevaliers en machines à tuer ?, avait-il lancé avec nonchalance et sans penser aux conséquences désastreuses que ses paroles allaient engendrer.

S'en fut trop pour le paladin, dont la patience avait déjà était mise à rude épreuve par les « insultes » du sorcier, surtout envers Bob, qui le vivait assez mal, mais qui se retenait pour ne pas déclencher l'Enfer sur Terre afin de relâcher toute la pression et tuer en passant ses amis.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la « machine à tuer » ?!, s'énerva-t-il.

Il sortit son arme de son fourreau et menaça Mahyar avec. Précautionneux, le nouvel aventurier recula en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement :

\- Ecoute … Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire …

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu voulais dire quoi, hein ?, dit-il en s'approchant du mage vêtu de noir.

\- Euh … Ce dieu est un dieu plutôt violent … et … je …

\- PARDON ?!

Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait, l'homme au bouc se tut et tenta de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Il voyait bien que Théo avait _cette_ lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, et, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas très envie de mourir dans la souffrance. Voire même, il ne voulait pas mourir du tout.

\- Comment tu veux mourir ?, demanda sadiquement le chevalier au futur mort avec un effrayant sourire.

\- Mais … Mais je ne veux pas mourir …, répondit-il, aculé contre un arbre.

\- Voyons Théo, voyons, chantonna le mage de feu, ravi de la situation critique de Mahyar, il y a un champ à côté. Et je parie que l'on pourrait faire fuir les oiseaux avec son corps. Il ferait peur à n'importe qui ! Regarde son air démoniaque !

\- … Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Bob ? Si tu te voyais…, soupira Shin.

\- Un vrai psychopathe …, compléta, avec une moue innocente, Grunlek qui choyait la louve en quête d'attention.

\- Mais non !, se défendit-il tout en échouant à retenir son rictus.

\- Je ne veux pas finir en épouvantail !

\- On a trouvé comment tu vas finir, ricana le guerrier.

Ne voulant pas voir la fin arriver, accrochée au fil de l'épée aiguisée de Théo, le sorcier ferma les yeux, résigné. Il sentit un courant d'air frais, puis dans la seconde qui suivit une atroce douleur au niveau du cœur. Il eut la force et le courage de rouvrir les paupières une dernière fois sur ses orbes de charbon, pour tomber directement sur sa poitrine transpercée par l'arme, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde avec tellement de force qu'elle s'était aussi encastrée dans l'arbre derrière son corps, presque sans vie désormais. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le regard vert émeraude de Théo, brillant de satisfaction et même, d'une petite lueur de folie.

\- Vengeance, murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul Mahyar l'entende, avant de retirer son épée d'un geste leste.

Le mage errant s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, la vie l'ayant totalement quitté après un dernier hoquet de souffrance.

\- Bon ! Grunlek, je propose que tu t'occupes du support ! Shin, tu feras en sorte que les animaux ne le mangent pas ! Et Bob … Tu m'aideras à l'attacher quand Grun aura fini.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les aventuriers se mirent au travail et bientôt Mahyar l'Epouvantail fut planté au milieu du champ jouxtant le camp. Les poings sur les hanches, le paladin regarda l'œuvre, comblé, avant de se tourner vers ses amis, dans le même état que lui.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive si on nous cherche des noises !, clama-t-il

Grunlek approuva du chef, les lèvres étirées dans un petit sourire soulagé et Shin se tourna vers le pyromage, rassuré quand à l'état mental de son compagnon, qui s'était enfin calmé.

\- Plus d'insultes envers nous … Ca fera du bien, hein ?, demanda-t-il doucement au demi-démon, ses yeux saphir pétillants d'allégresse.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon p'tit Shin …, lança-t-il, joyeux, avant de poser ses lèvres avec toute sa tendresse et la légèreté d'un papillon, sur celles de l'archer qui avait, par miracle, le visage découvert. Les deux plus jeunes étaient couvés du regard par Grunlek et Théo, enchantés de la baisse de tension dans le groupe.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est FINI !  
**

 **Pensez au like de l'am- Ah non, je ne suis pas Fanta. "é, t'a plagié Fanta, va mourrire". Ahem.**

 **A bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
